


There'll Always Be a Place for You, Inside My Arms

by americanhoney913



Series: The Lion and the Dragon [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky's needy, Charlotte's ready to give her what she needs, F/F, Lilo and Stitch mentioned, Post-Match, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Where does it hurt?Tell me 'cause I understandThe words of a heartBeating like wings in my handWe can't hideWe'll never lieI'll always see into you-- Where Does It Hurt? Alexz JohnsonThe dragon paces around its territory, trapped by iron bars, contained to a 20x20 square cage raised slightly off the floor. It has smoke curling from its nostrils and fire in its eyes, slitted hazel that shows just how angry the lizard is. Charlotte stands in front of the pacing beast, urged by her heart to reach out but kept back by her head. She takes a step forward and the dragon roars, fire spilling from its mouth, but the fire doesn’t burn, just feels warm as it washes over her like a warm summer sun, like being on the beach or cuddled in front of a fire with a warm cup of cocoa and her lover. It’s like-***Post 06/05/18 Smackdown Live match between Charlotte and Becky





	There'll Always Be a Place for You, Inside My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write smut by myself without help.
> 
> Thank you to all of those who helped and encouraged me.

Charlotte slings her arms over the back of the couch, letting out a tired sigh. God, their bout had been intense today. She can feel her arm throbbing dully from protecting Becky’s back from the LED screen. It’s enough to want ice but not enough to actively go looking for some. She knows Becky will eventually go sniffing out the ice machine at the end of the hallway when she finally comes down. The redhead loves to chew on the ice after matches to help cool her down; one of the many quirks she loves about her girl.

Her fireball.

The blonde runs a hand through her hair and knots her fingers into the ends of it. When they’d talked backstage in catering after their ten-minute match made in heaven/hell- depending on who you asked- Becky told her she’d come to the blonde’s room after settling herself into her own room. Which definitely would be getting no use while they were here. Creative told them a while ago to start toning down the time they were spending together, to make less Tea Time videos and Instagram Live stories. Because apparently, they had something planned for the two of them that would go down in the h(er)tory books, but they won’t tell them what it is.

However, Charlotte knew she and Becky can't stay away from each other, even if it was behind closed doors. Creative couldn’t separate what they did in their private time, as long as they weren't seen together in public.

She turns her head slightly towards the door as the sound of a keycard being scanned echoes in the otherwise silent room. Before she can open her mouth and say anything, the door slams open and Becky storms in. She’s got one of Charlotte’s NCU sweatshirts on, the comfortable green one that goes great with the whole Irish theme Becky’s always got going on in the background. If the redhead wasn’t in a foul mood, Charlotte might make some dumb Becky-esque joke to make her girl smile.

The blonde watches, still splayed on the couch, as Becky begins to pace in front of the TV. She’s mumbling to herself and Charlotte wants to make a joke, but she knows how the redhead will react if she tries it while she’s in this state. She doesn’t even feel like she can approach the Irish Lass Kicker while she’s like this.

One might look at her and see some kind of big cat trapped in a cage but, to Charlotte, she’s more than that. Charlotte imagines that Becky has a dragon trapped inside her bones. Watching the scene in front of her, that image just becomes clearer in her mind.

_The dragon paces around its territory, trapped by iron bars, contained to a 20x20 square cage raised slightly off the floor. It has smoke curling from its nostrils and fire in its eyes, slitted hazel that shows just how angry the lizard is. Charlotte stands in front of the pacing beast, urged by her heart to reach out but kept back by her head. She takes a step forward and the dragon roars, fire spilling from its mouth, but the fire doesn’t burn, just feels warm as it washes over her like a warm summer sun, like being on the beach or cuddled in front of a fire with a warm cup of cocoa and her lover. It’s like-_

Charlotte blinks out of her fantastical daydream when her big dragon stops pacing and stands right in front of her. “Charlotte, have ya been listenin' to a word I’ve said?”

“Sorry,” Charlotte says as she shakes her head, “I don’t speak Irish.”

Becky narrows her eyes and Charlotte wonders if the pupils will turn to slits, just like a dragon. She stands in front of the couch with her head bowed to her collarbone, her hands behind her back and wringing like she does when she’s nervous or…

In her head, Charlotte straightens her spine and folds her hands in her lap or crosses her arms, and waits. In reality, Charlotte keeps her posture just the way it is, relaxed and non-threatening because she knows the redhead’s still in The Man mode and that’s sometimes the most dangerous mode for her to be in. That’s when all of her senses are turned up to eleven and she’ll attack anything that moves. Even her girlfriend.

She just watches Becky, waits for her to do something. They watch each other, like they do in the ring, when they circle each other, waiting for the other to drop their guard. Usually, Charlotte concedes first when they’re not in the ring. Charlotte’s usually the first one to ask for cuddles, for a kiss in the morning, for a hug after a particularly brutal match.

However, tonight, Charlotte watches as Becky, quite literally, deflates in front of her. She crashes to the ground and presses her forehead against Charlotte’s thigh. Her breath feels like fire against the blonde’s skin. Becky noses against her knee, nips at the soft skin there.

The blonde chuckles and reaches out with her better arm to run her fingers through Becky’s hair, feeling the other woman relax against her leg.

“What can I do?” Charlotte’s question is a whisper she wants to press into Becky’s skin, but when she reaches down and tugs at the other woman’s arm, Becky growls and stays resolutely in her spot and if that’s where she needs to be, Charlotte won’t move her.

Becky blinks up at her with determination in her hazel eyes and dragon-fire on Charlotte’s skin. She says, “buttercup,” and Charlotte knows they’re in for a long night.

* * *

Becky gets to pick the movie they’re watching and she picks a random Disney movie on Netflix. She knows they- or at least Becky- won’t be paying attention, so it'll be nice to just have background noise.

Becky turns from the TV and crawls into Charlotte’s lap, pressing her nose against the blonde’s pulse point, squirming until she can find a proper position. The blonde knows Becky’s still riled up, still on edge from their match earlier, but in a different way then she was when she came in. Now it’s shifted into this sort of neediness that only comes when Becky’s too stuck in her head- rerunning moves, wondering what she could have done differently, cataloging the damage she’d done to Charlotte- and it’s up to the blonde to help lead her back to solid ground.

Charlotte runs her hand up the redhead’s spine, using each vertebra like a staircase, pressing in softly to try to ease some of the tension. Becky shudders against her, but the tightness of her posture doesn’t let up.

“Please,” the redhead whispers against Charlotte’s throat.

“I’ve got you, my good girl.”

Becky doesn’t let go fully, but Charlotte can feel she’s slowly starting to give in. She stretches out her legs and pushes on the blonde’s side until she moves to one end of the couch, letting the redhead take up the rest. Charlotte notices bruises starting to color her girl’s legs and a few spots on her arms, but she’s looking up at Charlotte and her eyes are full of love and something gentle but needy.

Charlotte loves the softness of Becky's skin. She traces her fingers against perfect abs, up goose-pimpled skin. She slides the green hoodie up with her hand as she goes, making Becky shiver under her touch. The redhead arches and gasps as Charlotte slides a palm over her breast under her sweatshirt and the blonde beams at her girl's decision to forgo a bra. Her nipple hardens at the touch and the redhead whimpers, pressing into her.

God, Charlotte would love to seclude Becky from the world, just so she could hear those noises for the rest of her life.

“Please,” Becky whines. “Charlotte, please.”

“Patience,” Charlotte drawls as she smooths her finger across the redhead’s forehead and sweeps it down her jawline. She follows it down to her ear, chases her carotid artery until she gets to her collarbone. Becky swallows, Charlotte can feel it against her thumb as she splays her hand across the redhead’s throat, with her thumb staying in its safe place on Becky’s pulse. She doesn’t apply any pressure, just leaves it to remind Becky who’s in charge tonight.

Becky whimpers, licks her lips, and nods her head against the side of Charlotte’s neck. She nibbles on Charlotte’s skin, pulling the flesh against her teeth. The blonde knows that there’ll be a bruise tomorrow if she lets Becky continue chewing on her neck. But, at the same time, she knows Becky needs to keep herself grounded in any way she can at the moment. After a particularly brutal fight where she has to slip fully into her character, into this underdog that attacks anyone that stands in her way of a win, sometimes it’s hard for the redhead to get back into her own head. That’s why Charlotte’s here, why ‘buttercup’ is in place, just for moments like this.

“Just let me take care of you, baby girl.”

The redhead sighs against Charlotte’s neck before she scoots down so that her head sits in the cradle of Charlotte’s lap, fiery locks splayed against sunkissed thighs. Charlotte moves her hand from Becky’s throat and takes the redhead’s hand in her own. She presses a kiss to each familiar knuckle, carefully, as if she wants to savor every second, and Becky tilts her head so that she’s looking at Charlotte sideways. Their eyes meet, saying everything that they can’t put into words. Becky gasps as Charlotte suddenly turns her hand in hers and presses soft, lingering kisses against the inside of her wrist. The redhead’s eyes close in pleasure as Charlotte’s fingers gently caress the back of her hand and up her arm as her soft lips part against her skin. Charlotte’s kisses become deeper, more intimate. She watches Becky shiver at the slight touch and moans softly as the blonde’s tongue darts out to taste her skin. Charlotte echoes her moan when she tastes the lingering sweat on Becky’s skin, even after her obvious shower.

Charlotte trails her lips up the inside of Becky’s arm, sucks on the soft skin of her elbow enough to leave a tiny bruise. She watches as Becky’s eyes flutter shut before opening at half-mast, the hazel irises shrinking as the heat gets turned up to eleven. She moves back down to Becky’s wrist and just stays there, open mouth against her pulse, feeling it beat against her tongue.

Charlotte turns back to the screen, but can’t for the life of her remember what happens next or even what movie they’re watching. She lets her other hand trails up and down Becky’s stomach, pulling her shirt up with each pass.

“You doin' okay, baby girl?” Charlotte asks as she stops her ministrations to check in. Becky opens her mouth but shuts it again and nods.

“I just… I need this… I can’t-”

“I’ve got you, babe.” Charlotte smooths hair from Becky’s face before she leans down to press her lips to Becky’s as she babbles on, unable to form proper sentences and looking on the verge of tears of frustration. The blonde presses one two three kisses to Becky’s lips, shushing her as her hair falls around them like a golden curtain, secluding them from the world. “I’m here.”

Sometimes this happens. Becky can suddenly be in her ring persona, all angry with the world and the WWE creative team who won’t let her come out on top, when suddenly she’ll crash and become this small needy thing that just wants to be coddled and taken care of.

She loves when her angry fireball burns itself out and becomes the warm flickering candle that justs wants to be nurtured.

Becky turns her head and presses her face against Charlotte’s tummy, bites a bit of the skin before pulling away. Charlotte slides her hand back across Becky’s top before pulling at it. The redhead sits up to pull it off before she wiggles back down.

The movie’s still going in the background when Charlotte glances at the screen, but she has no idea where they are with the plot.

Fuck the movie, Charlotte thinks as she turns back to her girl. Becky’s eyes are closed and she’s wrapped one arm over the side of the couch and the other rests on her own stomach. Charlotte presses her palm over Becky’s and slowly moves it up to cup one breast in her hand. Becky whimpers and Charlotte makes her cup her own breast, making her massage it for a moment before Becky pulls her hand away and Charlotte’s left cupping the redhead’s breast. Becky’s nipple is still hard under her palm and she slowly continues to massage it, swirling her finger around and pinching it.

The Irish woman’s body rolls like a wave, her head pressing harder into the blonde’s thigh. She whimpers and whines as Charlotte switches from one breast to the other. Oh, how she wishes she could move them to the bed, shove Becky down and just suck on those pert little buds, taste the new sweat over clean skin. But this is where she’s needed, not taking her pleasure, but taking care of Becky. Her only focus is getting Becky back from the headspace she’s in right now.

The blonde smiles as Becky reaches up to twine her fingers through some of the hair draped across Charlotte’s shoulders. She tugs slightly and Charlotte rolls her eyes but leans down to give Becky a long, slow, deep kiss. The redhead lifts slightly up, moves her hand to cup the back of Charlotte’s neck to keep her there. Charlotte eventually pulls back, even as Becky whimpers, and removes the redhead’s hand from her head and puts it back on the arm of the couch. “Keep that there.”

Becky nods.

With the redhead silent again, the sounds of the movie filter in as background music, the swell as the climax looms closer. Charlotte looks down to find Becky looking at her with hazy eyes, a timid smile on her face.

“Please,” Becky whispers. It seems to be her word of the day. This episode of WWE is sponsored by the word, 'please,’ Charlotte thinks with a chuckle.

Charlotte lets her hands wander again, palming Becky’s breasts, tweaking her nipples. The redhead’s beautiful noises sing out in the room and Charlotte wiggles a little to get comfortable.

God, seeing Becky like this lights a fire in her and she wishes she could just make Becky turn her head and eat her out. Just to quell the simmering heat and the pulsing of her own clit before she continues. The tight ring pants she’s still wearing aren’t helping. The crotch seam presses into her clit and when she leaned over, it presses harder.

“Baby girl, I’m here.”

Becky whines as Charlotte’s index finger traces over her abs, splaying out her hand and pressing the pads of her fingers into her skin. She presses down a little and feels Becky’s diaphragm rise and fall with each breath. She moves down the redhead’s pale stomach, over the crease between thigh and cunt and onto her thigh. Charlotte swallows when she feels the wetness dripping onto Becky’s thigh and chuckles.

“You’re so wet.”

“‘S your fault,” Becky mumbles into her own bicep, the muscle beautiful and stretched from grasping the other edge of the couch.

Charlotte moves her finger, gaining a protest from Becky, and presses it against Becky’s lips. “What did I say about talking?”

“Not to?” Becky gives her finger a kitten-lick and mewls at the slight taste of herself.

The blonde chuckles, flashing the Irish woman a fangy smile. “Exactly. Now shhhh.” Her hands go back to touching Becky’s skin, tracing nonsensical patterns into Becky’s muscular thighs, moving from the pad of her finger to her nail, making the redhead shiver. She writes out words and Becky bites her lip. She traces ‘I love you’ and ‘champion’ and her name into the redhead's skin until Becky goes from a wriggling mess to a somewhat calmer mess. She’s still wiggling every one in a while, but she’s more settled. Her breathing slows and she just flutters her lashes at Charlotte, giving her a small smile.

“There’s my girl,” Charlotte whispers as the movie ends and the screen goes black. The dim light from the lamps make the whole room look hazy and Charlotte just wants to capture this moment, hold it in her hands like a precious pearl, cradle it like a newborn. These moments with Becky- here, together- these are the moments that matter the most. Sure, it’s nice to win championships and it’s nice to be the best in the business, but her favorite parts are the quiet in-betweens, where they can just exist together in a shared space. “My champion.” She traces her finger slowly up Becky’s thigh towards her cunt. “My man.”

Becky chuffs, but it turns into a gasp when Charlotte’s finger slides along the crease of her thigh and in. The redhead’s whole body arches and she cries out when Charlotte finally presses a single finger against her clit. She doesn’t move it, doesn’t make any motion as if she’ll move it in the near future.

The redhead whines and arches her back, her head pressing harder into Charlotte’s leg. The blonde responds her with own noise of arousal when the seam of her ring shorts presses into her clit. “Fuck,” Charlotte breathes, “Becks.” She’s seriously regretting not changing when she got to the room, but she was just too tired. Unless she’s in the ring, the outfit feels uncomfortably tight but, now, it’s even worse.

Charlotte watches as Becky’s mouth opens and closes, like a fish, and she can’t help but giggle at the thought. “Charlie,” Becky whines like a petulant child, kicking out one leg, “come on.”

“Becky,” Charlotte says as she pulls her finger from the redhead’s clit, “if you’re going to act like this, I’m going to leave you here and go to bed.”

Becky shakes her head and bites her lip, moving one hand to Charlotte’s arm. Not to guide it, but just as another way to ground herself. “Sorry,” she whispers, closing her eyes and turning her face into Charlotte’s stomach, one hand coming down to press fingertips into Charlotte’s hip, against a newly forming bruise.

The blonde shakes her head fondly and leans down to press a quick kiss to Becky’s lips before she sits back up. She grabs the remote with her free hand and puts on whatever Disney movie’s next on the screen. “Now, since we didn’t watch another movie, we’re gonna watch this one and you can’t cum until it ends.”

Becky whimpers and glares at her, but finally huffs and turns back to the TV.

While Becky watches, Charlotte traces her finger over the redhead’s clit, slow and gentle. She does it like she’s not even paying attention; it’s as if it’s as subconscious as breathing. Touching Becky is usually like that: a hand on Becky’s back when they’re in catering and she can see the tension in the redhead’s shoulders; grabbing her boot after a particularly rough crash through a table to check in; a quick hand squeeze in gorilla before they go beat the shit out of each other with smiles on their faces.

Charlotte feels like touching Becky is etched into her very DNA and only meeting the redhead unlocked the tactile person inside her just screaming to come out.

“Charlie?” There’s a shift from below and a hand gently moving from her hip to her elbow.

Charlotte shakes herself from her thoughts and looks down to see Becky staring at her with wide hazel eyes. She takes in the fact that Becky could almost be a puddle in her lap. The blonde keeps her hand on Becky’s clit, moving it in a spiral pattern and adding pressure every few circles. She smiles down at her girl and moves her other hand from the back of the couch and puts her hand on Becky’s breastbone, feels her heart beat a steady rhythm.

“What is it, Becks?” She runs her fingers through Becky’s hair.

“I… I… Thank you,” Becky whispers, turning her head and pressing a kiss to Charlotte’s wrist. The redhead whines when Charlotte moves her finger down and dips the tip into Becky’s cunt. The angle isn’t good enough to fuck her like that, with her fingers, but it’s enough to just give Becky a little taste of the pleasure. The Irish woman arches her back as she repeats her thanks over and over again.

“Oh, my good girl,” Charlotte coos as she strokes Becky’s hair. The redhead hums. “My best girl. You don’t need to thank me.” Becky whines as Charlotte adds more pressure to her clit, creating a V with her fingers and massaging her clit between them, using her thumb as well. The redhead’s noises make Charlotte shift because she’s so aroused and Becky pressing harder into her lap isn’t helping.

Charlotte turns back to the movie to distract herself just a Lilo’s house gets destroyed by the aliens. While she watches, she continues to tease the redhead. She dips her finger into Becky’s cunt and moves some of the wetness back up to circle her clit as Lilo and Stich get kidnapped by Gantu. Becky whines and arches her back, grabbing Charlotte’s arm that’s just casually resting on her chest, cupping one breast in a relaxed hold. The blonde pulls at her clit when Stitch reminds Nani about _ohana_. She knows Becky’s getting close, watches her leg kick out, which causes Charlotte to inhale sharply at how much it presses her ring pants’ seam against her clit.

_Fuck._

“Charlie, I’m so close…” Becky whines. “Please… Please…” She rocks from side to side, trying to get more pressure on her pussy. “I can’t… I need…”

The movie reaches its climax and Charlotte says nothing. She even pulls back slightly, making sure there’s a little bit less pressure. Becky groans and turns her face to mouth at Charlotte’s arm, adding her teeth after a few seconds, just to show how agitated she is with the blonde.

Charlotte smiles softly at her girlfriend and, as the Councilwoman releases Stitch into Lilo’s care, she whispers to Becky, “you can come now, pretty girl.” She moves her finger and presses down in hard circles, giving the redhead exactly what she needs.

Becky's mouth opens in an O shape, but no sound escapes. Her eyes roll back in her head and her back arches off the couch, pressing her head hard into Charlotte’s thigh, but the blonde bites down her own whimper to focus on Becky. She watches the vision that is The Man in the midst of an intense orgasm. God, she looks like a goddess and Charlotte wishes she could draw because this moment needs to be immortalized forever. It’s certainly engrained in Charlotte’s memory.

The redhead continues to shudder and Charlotte circles her clit gently to help her through the aftershocks, but she doesn’t apply enough pressure to make her cum again. Becky after an orgasm, and in this state, is usually extremely vulnerable, too sensitive to want more. One of the redhead’s hands reaches out and clasps the hand on her breast, clutching it like a lifeline as the tremors continue in strong waves, albeit slowing down. Charlotte stops touching Becky, just cups her pussy, hand over it protectively.

“How’re you doing, Becks?” Charlotte asks. Calling her ‘good girl’ and ‘best girl’ and other statements like that are for when she needs it, but as soon as it’s over, when their ‘buttercup’ scenario ends with an orgasm, Charlotte will stop. Becky whines when Charlotte pulls on her arm, directing her to sit up slightly. She moves her sticky cum-soaked fingers to Becky’s belly, tracing her fingers around her bellybutton as the other woman shifts up and curls further into a ball on her lap. While one hand seeks out the warmth of Charlotte’s hand, the other twists into the blonde’s soft Lass Kicker T-shirt and fists the fabric.

Charlotte reaches to where the discarded sweatshirt lays on the back of the couch and wipes her fingers off on it. She’ll have to make sure it goes in her laundry bag or Becky’s gonna try to wear it again. Becky leans against her neck and just breathes, some remaining shudders going through her every once in a while. She huffs and presses kisses to Charlotte’s neck.

“Thank you,” she breathes.

Charlotte leans in and kisses her forehead, burying her nose in Becky’s bergamot and amber scented hair. “Do you want a rubdown before we go to sleep?” When she looks back to check the digital clock next to her bed, she notices it’s around 1 am. Way past The Man’s bedtime or she’ll be more cranky than usually in the morning.

Becky hums and nods against her throat, nose brushing her pulse point. Charlotte slides out from behind Becky and kneels down beside the couch to brush some strands of hair behind her ear. “Come on,” Charlotte says in a low voice, “up you get.” She chuckles when Becky essentially rolls off of the couch and into her arms.

“Love you, Charlie,” Becky slurs into the blonde’s neck as she buries her face back into what Charlotte likes to call her ‘comfort spot’ when she’s in post-orgasm mode. “More than all the quinoa and oranges on Earth.”

Charlotte full-belly laughs and Becky smiles as well. “I love you too, Becks,” she says as she moves from the couch to the bed, laying Becky on the left side of the bed, her side, before moving off to her gear bag. However, Becky grabs her arm and shakes her head before she can get very far.

“No,” she whines, “don’t go.”

“I thought you wanted-?”

“Cuddles first, rubdown later.”

The blonde knows that if she gets into bed, she’s going to fall asleep. She’s still very very on edge herself and Becky’s already falling asleep so she’ll have to take care of it herself… if she can escape Becky’s octopus arms when she gets this sleepy yet still needy.

But, when Becky turns those puppy dog eyes on her, brown with little flecks of gold that shine in the low light coming from the streetlights as she flicks the lights off, she can't deny her anything.

She slides into bed under the covers, pulling Becky over until the redhead’s resting on her chest. Becky presses a kiss to her sternum, between her breasts, and Charlotte presses an echoing one to her head. They settle in and Charlotte just lays there, taking in the pressure of Becky’s head, one hand tangled in Charlotte’s hair, the other resting next to her head, rising and falling with every breath the blonde takes.

“Good night, Becks,” she whispers against sunset-colored hair. “I love you.”

“I love ya too, ya big blonde boulder.”

Becky, already half-asleep, raises her pinky without moving her hand. Charlotte chuckles and links their pinkies, leaving them locked together as she drifts off, wrapping her arm tighter around Becky while she drifts off.

She’s not thinking about tomorrow, about the dozens of interviews she’ll have to do, the promos she has to shoot. All she can think of is Becky breathing beside her, against her skin, curled into her side, a warm presence at her side. God, this is the best thing about her life now. The championships and the belts are nice, but Charlotte feels like she’s won because she met, fell in love with, this amazing woman she probably never would have met otherwise.

It’s a dream come true and she wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked for days on this fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> There might be a second chapter in the works where Becky takes care of Charlotte. Maybe if I get enough comments, I'll find the momentum.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
